Radio frequency receivers are used in a large number of different types of applications, including various communication and sensing applications. Communication and sensing applications can include, but are not limited to, those associated with stationary and mobile stations and equipment, access points (APs), mobile devices, positioning systems (e.g., the Global Positioning System (GPS)), cellular telephones, radars, modems, light sensors, heat sensors, targeting sensors, networks, etc. Such applications can utilize transceivers operating within one or more of a number of different radio frequency bands.
Transceivers can operate within any one or more of the following frequency bands: Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) bands, 850, 900, 1800, and/or 1900, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) bands, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) bands and/or Long Term Evolution (LTE) bands 1, 2, 3, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) 802.11 bands, GPS bands, Bluetooth, etc. The frequency bands listed above are exemplary and not listed in a limiting fashion. Transceivers can be employed in any workstation, telephone, desktop computer, laptop, notebook computer, server, handheld computer, mobile telephone, other portable telecommunications device, media playing device, a gaming system, mobile computing device, sensor, radar, or any other type and/or form of sensing, computing, positioning telecommunication or media device.
Radio transceivers often utilize one or more low noise amplifier (LNA) coupled to an antenna via a front end module (FEM) interface. The low noise amplifier is generally input matched to preceding blocks in the transceiver (e.g., components on the front end module) and amplifies the signal received by an antenna coupled to the front end module. The term transceiver as used herein refers to a transmitter, a receiver, or a combination transmitter and receiver.